hunterxhunterfandomcom-20200223-history
Gun-toting Ant
|name = Gun-toting Ant |kana = |rōmaji = |manga debut = Chapter 189 |anime debut = Episode 80 (2011) |japanese voice = |gender = Male |hair = Red |eyes = Black |status = Deceased |previous occupation = Chimera Ant Soldier |image gallery = yes}} Gun-toting Ant was a reptile-like Chimera Ant Soldier working under Zazan's division.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 189 Appearance This Chimera ant has long red hair with razor sharp teeth and has the appearance of a reptile with fish like qualities. His body appears to consist of a hard green outer shell, which is covered in spines. Personality This ant is very sadistic as he enjoys killing his victims mercilessly and mutilating their bodies. Plot Chimera Ant arc The Spiky Chimera Ant first appears wielding two pistols near a couple of dead human bodies, while laughing manically. As a fearful Ponzu flees from the Chimera Ants, the Spiky Chimera Ant ambushes and kills her. The Chimera Ant manically laughs as he tears and devours Ponzu's corpse and claims how fun hunting is. After the King is born and Hagya announces that all of the Chimera Ants should go independent and become their own kings; the Spiky Chimera Ant appears alongside various other Chimera Ants in favor of Hagya's proposal.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 21, Chapter 214 During the Phantom Troupe's blitz against Zazan's division in Meteor City. The Spiky Chimera Ant confronts Bonolenov and tries to hug him so he could squeeze him against his spiky body. Bonolenov, however, dodges the Chimera Ant and strips himself of his bandages as the Spiky Chimera Ant observes Bonolenov's body is covered not moles, but holes. The Spiky Chimera Ant then witnesses Bonolenov begin to dance as musical sounds were made from his holes.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 225 Using his Battle Cantabile: The Prologue Hatsu, Bonolenov transforms into a more tribal appearance, while wielding a spear stabs the Chimera Ant in the chest with said spear. Thinking he's won; Bonolenov boasts his heritage and as he tries to leave the Chimera Ant stops him and insults his heritage. Enraged Bonolenov becomes serious and claims that the Chimera Ant's insult has no effect on him. As Phinks decides which path he should take, the fight between the Spiky Chimera Ant and Bonolenov continues.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 226 While the Spiky Chimera Ant struggles to land a blow onto Bonolenov who taunts the Chimera Ant to at least try and prevent his performance. The Spiky Chimera Ant agitated by Bonolenov taunt, charges at Bonolenov, who easily dodges. However the Spiky the Chimera Ant instead of continuing to attack he flees and plans to get Pike to cover up Bonolenov with his sticky web to prevent him from making any more noise. As the Spiky Chimera Ant flees he claims next time he'll "beat the shit out of him". Bonolenov compliments the Spiky Chimera Ant speed, but claims he's not as fast as the speed of sound.Hunter × Hunter - Volume 22, Chapter 227 Bonolenov then activates his Battle Cantabile: Jupiter Hatsu crushing the Spiky Chimera Ant to death. Standing on top of the Spiky Chimera Ant's corpse, Bonolenov comments being crushed to death was a fitting way for the Spiky Chimera Ant to die. Abilities & Powers As a Chimera Ant he already is stronger than the average human. His razor sharp teeth and claws allow him to easily rip apart a humans body, it can inferred that the spines on his body work as an offense and defense. He is also one of the first and few Chimera ants to utilize human weaponry. He is complimented by Bonolenov for his speed, and his body is durable enough to withstand one of his techniques with no injury. He also seems to be rather proficient in sneak attacks. References Navigation Category:Chimera Ants Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:Magical beast Category:Antagonists Category:Unofficially Titled Articles